The Funfair (Episode)
The Funfair is the fifth episode of series one of the Sparticle Mystery. It originally aired on 21st Febuary 2011. Synopasis The Sparticles have split up and the Questers have started their quest to get the Sparticle Project but they soon get distracted by a Funfair that soon becomes dangerous. Back in the Hotel the Ranchers have to find a new water source when the mains water supply stops running. Can Frankie and Liam find a supply when Jeffrey and Tia fail? Plot The episode starts with a view of the Sparticles saying goodbye to each other as the Questers leave on the Quest. Reese noticeably gifts Frankie with a stack of books. Sadiq then pulls up with the Sparty van, a decorated police van, and the Questers then leave to go to the Sparticle Project. Kat and Sadiq are in the front of the Sparty van, with Kat reading the map and they get onto the motorway driving. Meanwhile at the hotel Liam is playing with a waterslide while Tia gives Frankie a weekly rota of jobs with Tia and cooking with Frankie doing the washing, including Gretchen. The Questers meanwhile pull up at a funfair and try to make an excuse to go in, suceeding, claiming there might be adults but Kat disproves this almost imeadiately. Jordan, Holly and Ami run off with Reese asking to go but they all say no to her but Sadiq invites Reese to come on the ghost train with him. It shows Sadiq going through the ghost ride, showing him to be terrified but acts completely cool when he comes out until Kat and Sadiq realize Reese didnt emerge from the ride. Reese is shown to be unharmed and behind the scenes of the ride, which has various wigs and clothing items. She sees something begind a rack of clothes and when she pulls it back she sees a ghost girl (Muna) and runs out screaming, scaring Sadiq as she runs up to him causing him to run out much to Kats amusement. Reese claims she has seen a ghost with Sadiq trying to claim it was a trick but Reese protests. Tia is meanwhile showering and Frankie is washing Gretchen when the water flow suddenly stops. Tia and Jeffrey both come out of their rooms wondering who turned out the water. Its revealed by Jeffrey that the mains water supply has failed due to the electricity failing. Frankie looks through a book that Reese gave her earlier and sees a water pump. Jeffrey and Tia go to get water but they both tell Liam and Frankie not to go. Frankie then bets Tia if she finds a fresh water supply that Tia will attend to her every need but doesnt think it will happen. Frankie and Liam then go to find water behind Tia and Jeffreys back. Meanwhile Holly, Jordan and Ami try out a fourtune teller machine and laugh when the card that is despensed reads "Beware the glittering lights." Meanwhile Kat, Sadiq and Reese have split up to find the dodgems with Sadiq and Reese going together. The two search a tent with lumminite which causes Reese to see Doomsday Dora was at the funfair attmepting to leave clues for them but was stopped by the manager and security of the fairground. Reese trys to convince Sadiq what she saw was real and has a heart to heart talk with Sadiq. Kat is then revealed to be looking for Holly, Ami and Jordan. Liam and Frankie meanwhile are looking for a water source by water divining and Frankies twig dips and the two find an old water fountain. She remembers from a book Reese gave her how many times to pump the water pump and they get water and Liam asks in amazement how it happened and she claims shes fantastic but neither of them see the tribe watching them from behind some nearby bushes. They show their water to an unsucessful Tia and Jeffrey. Frankie has also won the bet she made earlier with Tia meaning Tia, has to worship and serve Frankie. Meanwhile Reese, Kat and Sadiq have renunited with Reese upset. The trio spot Ami with Sadiq running after him. A gust of wind blows in front of Reese and she gets a piece of paper blown to her that Doomsday Dora had written in the vision. Meanwhile Ami, Jordan and Holly have started up the waltzers and are giggling with glee while Kat and Sadiq are angry at them for doing that. Frankie and Liam go back to the pump only to find it taken over by another tribe trying unsucessfully to work the pump and Frankie gets a 30% profit in the pump and tells 'Happy Henry' not to double cross her. Back at the funfair, Kat, Sadiq and Reese are waiting for the waltzers to stop but Reese points out that the controls are in the middle of the ride. At the hotel, Frankie is being tampered by an unhappy Tia with Liam claiming they're getting loads of stuff. Liam convines Frankie to cheer Tia up as Tia isnt happy. Back at the Funfair the waltzers are out of control so Sadiq and Kat go to unplug the funfairs generator. Reese is still at the ride with Ami and Jordan begging her to use her powers to stop the out of control ride but Jordan is close to passing out from the sheer force of the ride. Kat and Sadiq meanwhile reach the place where the generator is and attempt to switch it off. At the same time the ghost girl from earlier appears in the waltzers booth and switches off the power using telekineisis while Kat and Sadiq switch the generator off at the same time and the ride comes to a stop. At the hotel, Frankie comes up to Tia and claims theres a problem with Gretchen only to show her a solar camping shower to give to Tia, along with luxury toiletries but she has to share the shower with Gretchen who Jeffrey emerges with. Meanwhile Jordan and Ami are claiming Reese saved them while Holly claims its Kat and Sadiq who turned off the power. They go up to the mechanical fortune teller when a gust of wind blows and makes coins come out a slot of the machine. They try it three times and on the third time they get a note from Doomsday Dora on the back of a fairground ticket and the Questers proceed to leave. Back in the van Reese is watching the video with Reese claiming that Doomsday Dora is helping them by leaving clues for them but Ami hits a button while the video is on terminal mode, deleting the video. An annoyed Reese is then told by Kat to search the number on the back of the fairground ticket and its revealed to be a postcode for the national physics institute. As Sadiq starts to drive off, a small signboard blows in front of them, preventing Sadiq from driving onto some glass. Sadiq wonders wether its a sign but Kat dismisses this. They then leave and the ghost girl is seen waving them off. Errors *Reese uses the internet to search what the postcode on the fairground ticket left by Doomsday Dora, but in the second episode, the Internet was not working without the adults. *Despite Kat and Sadiq having turned off the generaror for the whole fairground, the rides are still seen active when the tribe leaves at the end of the episode. Trivia * First appearance of Muna (who is not yet named). * First appearance of the Sparty Van. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes